Camp Half Ranger
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Chip and RJ drag teams Ninja Storm through Samurai into a simulation of everyone's favorite Greek demigod camp.
1. Chapter 1: Going Demigod

All right, to tide me over until "The Mark of Athena" next fall… Power Rangers doing Percy Jackson kind of RPG! I blame chocolate and plot bunnies. Please note I'm just using the PJO quintet if only because I understand the mores & locations of Camp Half Blood opposed to Camp Jupiter as well as... well, you'll see.

This is just a tidbit; next time chaos will erupt. The fun kind, of course.

This is loosely in the same verse as "Letters Between Rangers"… loosely being the key word.

Disclaimer: All I own are dozens of plot bunnies, including "The Great Forest".

* * *

><p>The younger teams of Power Rangers, from Ninja Storm up to Samurai, were on the fringe of the woods outside of Briarwood. The elder teammates were safely out of the way, although some allies (about two per team) were present. Only the two organizers of this meeting were absent as the Rangers and allies mingled, wondering what in the Power was going on now.<p>

"All right, guys, let's do this!" grinned Chip as he and RJ came out of the woods. Arms akimbo Vida protested, "What is 'this' though?"

"Virtual simulation of Camp Half Blood," RJ responded. "We think it's a great idea… plus it's something to do."

"Okay…" trailed off Jack, eyebrows raised. Chip held up a laptop. "We've randomized which godly parent you'll have- well, personality and relations were taken into account; we'll all be demigods. Daggeron has agreed to be Chiron."

RJ nodded happily. "It'll be fun, guys, promise."

Chip made a face, hastily typing. "On second thought... let's just have the Power decide like it did with our Ranger colors, 'kay?"

"Well, we can do it once at least," conceded Shane, the most senior Red present. Gleefully Chip entered the code to begin the magically scientific simulation of Camp Half Blood, he and RJ well aware that their teammates had no idea what they were getting into.


	2. Chapter 2: All Roads Lead to Food

I only own this deranged plot bunny and The Great Forest- oo, and a copy of "The Son of Neptune"! Yay!

It's not usually stated, but under the beds are the storage areas for clothes and whatnot.

Sorry that this is a set-up chapter but it had to be done…

* * *

><p>By combining resources Chip and RJ had created a virtual simulation of Camp Half-Blood: the woods, the strawberry fields, the lake, the Big House, the training arenas, the dining pavilion and more. Of course, there were also the thirteen cabins of the thirteen Olympians in a horseshoe shape. It wasn't exactly as how it was in either set of books, but Chip and RJ didn't want a massive headache from having just one person in a cabin if the minor gods were counted. In the center of the horseshoe was a large campfire representative of Hestia.<p>

The Hades cabin was pitch black, with Stygian iron designs and Corinthian columns holding up the front porch. Inside, there were green flame lanterns hanging from the ceiling since there were no windows, an obsidian fountain for Iris messages, and six canopy beds with black sheets and blankets. Stygian iron weapons decorated the walls as well as many precious stones.

LeeLee and RJ were standing in the middle of the cabin. Both wore black T-shirts with white lettering proclaiming 'Camp Half Blood'. LeeLee wore tight black jeans, combat boots, a quilted black jacket, and a black hairband to hold back her dirty blonde hair. RJ had on indigo slacks and dark tennis shoes.

"I'm guessing we're in the Hades cabin," LeeLee grinned. "Nothing new here for me. Reminds me of the Underworld… but a bit cozier."

"Hm," went RJ, eying a mosaic of their godly 'parent' on the back wall made of crystals. "I wonder if we're allowed to eat pizza here…"

The cabin second to last from the left end facing away from the Big House was a hollowed out hill covered with grass, herbs, and trees. Several rounded windows had been made to let in plenty of natural sunlight.

Inside, the walls, ceiling, and floor had been whitewashed and covered in mud tiles. There were a few bookshelves- all on plants- and three pairs of bunk beds made of wood with green sheets and blankets. A statute of Demeter stood in the back, next to a greenstone fountain.

All wearing green 'Camp Half Blood' T-shirts and jeans were six people: Dustin, Blake, Xander, Lily, Jarrod, and Mike (jr.). The last went, "Well, this is certainly… round."

"I like it," shrugged Jarrod. Lily poked her former foe in the arm. "We're half-siblings in this place? What?"

"At least you're not half-siblings with Theo," pointed out Blake wryly. Xander rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Excellent; I get to keep my plant magic!"

Dustin looked a bit baffled. "I was kind of hoping for Hephaestus or maybe Hades to be honest. Demeter? Isn't she like plants?"

"Yep," nodded Mike. "This is going to be fun after all… and I get to keep wearing green,"

"That too," agreed Xander, slugging the junior Green in the arm.

Across from the Demeter cabin was the Poseidon cabin made of cool grey marble with nets and seashells hanging on its outer walls with a slate tile roof. Inside the floor was a mosaic of sea life and six water beds with teal sheets and blankets. The multi-tiered fountain for Iris messages was the cabin's centerpiece.

Kevin, Fran, Tyzonn, Madison, and Trent stood around the gurgling fountain, wearing teal Camp Half Blood T-shirts. Trent and Kevin also wore jeans; Madison wore a long jean skirt; Tyzonn wore charcoal grey slacks; and Fran wore khaki pants. Pushing up her glasses Fran commented, "So, we're Poseidon's kids. I guess that means we have power over water."

"Great," smiled Madison. More thoughtfully she added, "I wonder if here V and I are related."

"You're probably half-siblings; same mom but different dads," shrugged Trent, looking around. "I have to say, Chip and RJ did a great job designing this place."

"Indeed," agreed Tyzonn, getting his Mercurian spear from next to his water bed. "Looks like we'll be seeing combat."

"Uh-oh," mumbled Fran nervously.

To the left of Demeter's cabin (facing the other row of cabins) was the only empty cabin. This one was Hera's. It was made of blocks of white crystals that gleamed different colors in the sunlight. The silver entrance, bordered by two Ionian columns, was locked.

Opposite of the empty Hera cabin was Zeus' cabin, made of harsh grey marble with Ionian columns. A bright blue banner with bronze lightning hung over the golden pair of doors. Inside was a huge statue of Zeus with a small fountain for Iris messages at his feet. There were six beds lining the walls, using bright blue sheets and blankets, with a translucent peaked roof to reveal the sky overhead. Murals of thunderstorms covered the walls.

Wearing bright blue T-shirts and jeans Shane, Vida, Scott, Mia, and Antonio all looked at one another. Vida found she could still whip up a small whirlwind while Antonio found his electric-related powers had increased greatly.

"Double dose of elemental powers," guessed Scott. "Air and lightning."

"Awesome," grinned Shane. Looking down he had to note, "But it feels weird wearing blue…"

"Yeah," agreed his 'half-siblings'.

Athena's cabin was one closer to the center and across to Hades' cabin. It was pale grey, with tall narrow stained glass windows showing various inventions and owls. Inside were three bunk beds with cyan sheets and blankets, tapestries of myths on the walls, bookshelves, desks, and a small wall fountain for Iris messages.

"Athena, perfect," exhaled Dr. K blissfully. Her half-siblings for the simulation were Theo, Rose, Sky, and Cam. They all wore cyan Camp Half-Blood T-shirts. Cam, Sky, and Theo wore black slacks with their shirts while Rose wore a black jean skirt with lavender tights and K wore a pleated indigo skirt.

"This actually could be a valuable experience," observed Sky. Cam nodded, watching K dig out a white lab coat to put on over her clothes.

"I agree. At the very least it'll be a honing for our martial arts skills."

Fittingly the Ares cabin was across from the Athena one. It was made of red brick, with graffiti spray-painted on it. Inside weapons were everywhere, the fountain for Iris messages near the front entrance. The windows had bars on them, and the back wall had a stuffed boar's head on it. The six beds had red sheets and blankets.

"Dude," beamed Conner, testing out a long sword. "Sweet."

"No kidding," chuckled Nick, picking up a blade himself. "Guys, check it out."

Jayden found a broadsword while Z found herself a pair of daggers. Dillon and Tenaya, meanwhile, found a stash of blasters.

"Awesome," the real-life siblings grinned.

To the right of the central cabin facing away from the Big House was the Hephaestus cabin. It was made out of various metals. Due to containing several small forges it was a bit larger than most of the other cabins.

Within, blueprints and tools were scattered around on bronze tables. Six beds with brown sheets and blankets were set into the walls to give more space for the tool-making. A fireman's pole led down to another floor, presumably where the Iris messaging fountain and more work stations would be.

Flynn whistled admiringly. "Sweet mother of molasses, what a cabin."

"No kidding," Mack shook his head. "Wow."

Ronny bounced up and down, hugging her Red. "Yay! This is SO cool!"

Ethan and Boom high-fived, equally excited. All of them wore brown T-shirts stating 'Camp Half Blood' although Ethan wore jeans, Boom grey slacks, Mack khaki pants, Ronny jean shorts, and Flynn overalls as well as his Ranger jacket.

"I'm hungry," noted Boom. "When are we going to eat? Where are we going to eat?"

The crux of the horseshoe pattern of cabins was the Hermes cabin. It was painted yellow, with a caduceus banner to the entrance's right and a flying shoe banner to the left out front. Three bunk beds with yellow sheets were inside, complete with quilts made of various hues and patterns in yellow. Pranking, travel, and medicinal supplies were on the shelves, and in the back was a squat fountain for Iris messages.

"HERMES!" whooped Ziggy. He and the other Hermes demigods- Cassidy, Jack, Will, Emily, and Spike- all wore jeans and yellow Camp Half Blood shirts. Emily giggled, "Hi! This is a nice cabin…"

"We could start a prank war against the Athena cabin," mused Jack. "I bet Sky is there…"

"Sure," nodded Ziggy happily. "I know K is there too…"

The six Hermes demigods exchanged bright grins, already starting to plan their introduction as the 'children' of the god of thieves, mischief, travel, and medicine.

The pinkish sandstone Aphrodite cabin was across from the Hades cabin. Inside were six oblong beds with pink sheets and blankets, proper cherry wood wardrobes for their clothes, an elaborate alabaster fountain for Iris messages, an almost Roman-style bath attached to the back of the cabin through an arched doorway, and murals of famed couples throughout history on the walls.

"Oh no," groaned Summer, flopping down on her bed. Her cabin mates- Marah, Kapri, Syd, and Nova- looked over at her. Defensively Syd crossed her arms across her chest.

"What's wrong about being an Aphrodite demigod?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Pink," smirked Marah happily, smoothing her pink Camp Half Blood T-shirt. All the girls wore jeans with their T-shirts. Kapri nodded a tad ruefully. "What other color could be Aphrodite?"

Summer just threw her pillow at the former villainess, who dodged it.

To the right and across from the Hephaestus cabin was the Artemis cabin, which was glided in silver. Inside were four silver sheeted and blanketed cots at each cardinal direction with a trunk for their belongings beside them. Faintly glowing orbs pressed into the walls dimly lit up the cabin. Weapons lined the walls, as did paintings of wild animals. Centered on the western wall was a tall steel fountain for Iris messages.

"So are we Hunters or are we demigods?" questioned Kira, her arms akimbo. "And even if I'm a Hunter, no way am I going to stop dating Trent."

"There's a note on the back of the front door," commented Clare. Tori asked, "What does it say?"

All three wore silver Camp Half Blood T-shirts. Tori wore blue-grey capris, Kira black jeans, and Clare a full-length lilac skirt.

"Chip and RJ say Artemis decided to mimic Athena's way of getting demigods… and that if we want love lives we have to take it up with her first."

"Tyrannodrones," grumbled Kira, sitting down crossly. Tori rolled her eyes. "Me, I'm looking forward to being confirmedly single for a while."

Clare just shrugged mildly, folding up the note.

Between the Ares and Hephaestus cabins and across from Artemis' cabin was the gilded Apollo cabin. Inside were sun-shaped lanterns hanging from the ceiling, crystal balls set into the walls, poems painted on the floor tiles, a large fountain against the eastern wall, six gold-hued hammocks with matching blankets and sun plush pillows, trunks underneath for their stuff, and skylights in the roof.

"Sunny," Casey summed up the cabin, adjusting his new orange Camp Half Blood baseball cap. He, Gem, Gemma, Chip, Sam, and Bridge all wore golden colored Camp Half Blood T-shirts with black slacks.

"This is…" Gem started. Gemma finished, "So cool!"

"Wicked; I was hoping for Apollo," grinned Chip, grabbing a bow and quiver of arrows out of his trunk. Bridge wiggled his fingers, "I could go for some buttery toast right about now."

"Me too," acknowledged Sam. Chip looked out the front door to study the sundial just outside. "It's getting close to dinner time, you're right. Let's head up to the dining pavilion."

Between the Hermes and Artemis cabins was the Dionysus one. It was square, but buried under grape and berry vines. Only an oval-shaped door was visible. Huge neon-hued lava lamps provided lighting inside, with three pairs of bunk beds with violet sheets and blankets against the left wall. A soda fountain and a regular fountain were up front. Along the right wall was a snack bar while along the back was a huge stash of party supplies.

The remaining six people were in khaki pants and violet Camp Half Blood T-shirts: Hunter, Devin, Dax, Vella, Dom, and Camille. Using her long tongue to snatch a chocolate-chip cookie Camille noted, "This is an interesting cabin."

"We can host all the parties we want," grinned Dax. Devin and Dom nodded. Vella looked around, baffled.

"I studied a bit of Greek mythology… where's the wine?"

"We're Power Rangers and co," pointed out Devin to Vella as if that explained everything. And maybe it did.

Suddenly a loud horn blast was heard. Wincing Dom commented, "I think that's our signal to head out."

"Where to?" questioned Devin. Camille shrugged, "Probably to the source of that sound."

"Oh," went Devin and Dax in realization as the six headed out of their cabin. The other cabins were doing the same as the campfire in the center burned brightly without needing tending.


End file.
